


i missed you

by bad_ash10



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/pseuds/bad_ash10
Summary: Daisy missed Melinda.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	i missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little double drabble I wrote for no other reason than being in my MayDaisy feels the other night.

“Don’t forget your papers are due next Monday!” May called over the noise of students stuffing laptops and notebooks into their bags. “No exceptions!”

Melinda couldn’t stop the smile spreading over her face- she could feel Daisy nearby, no doubt having just arrived on campus from her most recent stint in space, and the younger agent’s excitement washed over Melinda in waves. It  _ had _ been almost a year since they had last seen each other.

May waited until most of her students had filed out before she took the back exit from the lecture hall, putting her right in the quad. 

She blinked against the bright sunlight, but before her eyes had a chance to adjust, Melinda was nearly knocked off her feet as Daisy slammed into her, wrapping her arms tightly around Melinda.

May wrapped her own arms around Daisy, holding her close, trying to make up for lost time. “Hey, Dais,” she said softly.

“I missed you so much, May,” Daisy mumbled, still holding her tightly.

Melinda could feel the truth behind Daisy’s words, the loneliness, the sadness, the longing to be with her family again. “Hey, you’re here now. We’ve got the whole weekend to catch up.”


End file.
